bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sports Event 2013
The summer sporting season is fast approaching, so it's time to start training camp! Four coaches are bringing their teams to the Commons for extra training and you can help! Do you have what it takes to get the kids into the AAA League? Or even win a championship?! Event Quests will unlock over time. Ribbons and Gnomes will be awarded after the event ends. Event Missions , 10 , 10 Event Points, 50 |name2=Soccer Coach |type2=child |desc2=Collect Soccer Supplies to help the C League soccer coach improve his team! |task2= |reward2= |name3=Baseball Coach |type3=child |desc3=Collect Baseball Supplies to help the C League baseball coach improve his team! |task3= |reward3= |name4=Flag Football Coach |type4=child |desc4=Collect Football Supplies to help the C League football coach improve his team! |task4= |reward4= |name5=Roller Hockey Coach |type5=child |desc5=Collect Hockey Supplies to help the C League hockey coach improve his team! |task5= |reward5= }} C -> B = 3 turn ins B -> A = 6 turn ins A -> AA = 9 turn ins AA -> AAA = 12 turn ins AAA Champions = 15 turn ins Special Missions , 5 , 50 Event Points |name2=Permission Granted |type2=main |desc2=The Baseball Coach was supposed to collect permission slips from the kids' parents, but they all blew away. Find Permission Slips in bushes and bring them back to the Baseball Coach |task2=Find 24 Permission Slips |reward2=50 , 5 , 50 Event Points |name3=Burn Prevention Unit |type3=main |desc3=The parents are going to get sunburned standing out in the sun watching their kids play all day. Find them Sunscreen in bushes and bring it back to them in the Commons. |task3=Find 30 Bottles of Sunscreen |reward3=50 , 5 , 50 Event Points |name4=Staying Hydrated |type4=main |desc4=The Flag Football coach needs his team to stay hydrated during competative play. Find a bunch of Sports Drink in bushes and bring it back to her in the Commons. |task4=Find 26 Bottles of Sports Drink |reward4=50 , 5 , 50 Event Points |name5=Under the Weather |type5=main |desc5=The Road Hockey coach needs to know when he can schedule some games to avoid wet or windy conditions. Find him some Weather Forecasts -- in bushes of course -- and bring them back to the Commons. |task5=Find 35 Weather Forecasts |reward5=50 , 5 , 50 Event Points }} Sports Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Basketball Hoop |desc2=Basketballs not included. |cost2=12 |name3=Soccer Banner |desc3=Show off your love of Soccer! |cost3=12 |name4=Baseball Banner |desc4=Show off your love of Baseball! |cost4=12 |name5=Football Banner |desc5=Show off your love of Football! |cost5=12 |name6=Hockey Banner |desc6=Show off your love of the greatest sport (Hockey)! |cost6=12 }} Gear |name2=Number Twelve Cape |desc2=You can equip this in your cape slot! |cost2=12 |name3=Batting Helmet |desc3=You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost3=12 |name4=Football Helmet |desc4=You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost4=12 |name5=Soccer Headband |desc5=You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost5=12 |name6=Baseball Bat |desc6=You can equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=12 }} Bonus Items After all other items are bought, you can get a number of other items from the Event Shop, including a Snack Pack and a copy of the AAA Championship trophy for any team you've help support to the top. , , and . |cost1=20 |name2=AAA Soccer Trophy |desc2=A special replica of the trophy won by the Soccer Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost2=24 |name3=AAA Baseball Trophy |desc3=A special replica of the trophy won by the Baseball Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost3=24 |name4=AAA Football Trophy |desc4=A special replica of the trophy won by the Football Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost4=24 |name5=AAA Hockey Trophy |desc5=A special replica of the trophy won by the Hockey Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost5=24 }} Achievements }} |lvl2 = Championship Coach |req2 = Help a team win the AAA Championship! |rew2 = 1 |lvl3 = Greedy Coach |req3 = Help all four teams win the AAA Championship! |rew3 = Title Unlock: "Championship Coach" }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events